1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to printed circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printed circuits are generally either single-faced, or double-faced, which facilitates interconnection. But certain complicated assemblies cannot be made even with a double-faced printed circuit, and it is necessary to provide the printed circuit with auxiliary connections.
These auxiliary connections may be achieved with a single wire, the ends of which are welded in the printed circuit holes to be connected. It is also possible to weld into these holes two pins with angular sections which are connected each with the other by wrapping a wire on these pins. It is also possible to effect the connection by means of a heat-weldable wire, i.e. a conductor wire coated with a heat-weldable enamel. In some cases the printed circuit has internally a number of wires which are insulated and are thus able to cross one another without detriment. It is sufficient to bore into the printed circuit holes facing the same wire and to metallize the holes; these holes are then, as a result, connected one with the other.